Kagome the youngest Stark
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Seventeen years ago Tony lost his little sister to kidnappers. She was never found. That is until Fury tell him that one Kagome Higurashi matches almost perfectly with Kagome Stark, only she is in the hospital. Tony rushes over immediately, is this the Kagome he has been looking for? I own nothing.


The Avengers were having a lazy day. Today they didn't have any big bad trying to kill one of them. No terrorists were knocking on their door. Nobody was assigned to go on any missions. They all had a day of. So the majority of them had decide that they were going to have a movie day and help their two un-natives of this time get up to date with movies. That meant movie day, everybody loves a good movie day. They were about halfway through the movie 'Die Hard' when Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir my protocols are being overwrit…"

Jarvis cut off the moment Fury's face took over their movie screen. A collective sigh of frustration went through the room, there goes movie night.

"Stark we need to talk." Fury announced.

Now Tony was confused, he hadn't done anything that warranted a 'need to talk', well recently anyway. "Well talk ya pirate." Tony said in a bored tone.

"Alone Tony, we need to talk in private." Fury said with a slight glare knowing that what he was about to say Tony would want to keep to himself.

Tony let out a long sigh "Whatever you need to say just say it. I got nothing to hide, just spit it out so we can go back to movie night."

"Fine, Tony." Fury closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose, these people would be the death of him. Well he had given Tony a chance to talk alone. "We might have found her."

Tony instantly froze, and that caught the rest of the team's attention. There was one thought going through everyone's mind. Who is her? Tony went from sarcastic to serious "Where?" he demanded.

Natasha and Clint caught the brief flash of regret in Fury's features before it went away. "In a hospital." Fury said calmly.

Anger flared in Tony's eyes "Where Fury?"

"A private hospital in Tokyo Japan. She was admitted a week ago. Her injuries are…"

Tony interrupted him with a snarl "Dammit Fury, an address, now!"

Fury sighed and named the address.

Tony and Pepper were already walking towards the elevator "Jarvis ready the jet and program…"

"It is already done Sir." Jarvis interrupted him. The AI almost sounded determined.

"Good." Was the last thing they heard before the elevator door closed.

"Um, what just happened?" Bruce said starting at the elevator.

"I do not believe I have seen the Man on Iron so serious before." Thor said in wonder.

"Captain, Romanov will you go with Stark? We need somebody to control him so he doesn't destroy the entire hospital looking for her." Fury asked/told the two.

They nodded their heads and took off after Tony and Pepper asking Jarvis to hold the jet until they get on it.

Clint looked back at Fury "Who did you find Sir that would make Tony act like that?"

Fury once again pinched the bridge of his nose and said only two words before the screen went dark "Kagome Stark."

Thor, Clint, Bruce, Jane, and Darcy were left in an awkward silence. Finally they all looked at Bruce who was the one Tony talked to the most, Clint was the one who asked the question everyone was thinking "Who is Kagome Stark?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and said "He's never mentioned her to me."

A big grin appeared on Darcy's face as she grabbed her laptop "I can find out." When everyone looked at her strangely she went on the defensive "What I used to hack as a hobby." Then she started rapidly typing on her computer. When she finally found what she was looking for she gasped, instantly feeling bad for Tony.

"What did you find Darce?" Jane asked.

"Give me a moment, I'll put it on the screen." After a tense moment a bunch of newspaper articles appeared on the screen. The largest and boldest screamed 'Tragedy for Starks.' Underneath it read 'Three of Four gone within a day.'

"Wait three of four, who else was there?" Clint asked confused. Even with SHIELD he didn't know the Stark family had more than three members.

"That is the thing, for the most part they kept her out of the lime light. Tony has a younger half-sister named Kagome. Apparently she went missing, no she was kidnapped on the same day Tony lost his parents. She was two at the time and she just disappeared. Not a single trace of her. Tony searched everywhere for her, he even put out a worldwide amber alert. Nothing worked, she stayed missing."

"Now she makes an appearance at a hospital in Japan? Why Japan?" Bruce asked.

Darcy grinned "That's the scandal. Tony's mom had an affair with a Japanese business associate. So Kagome is half Japanese. Hmm, maybe the dad took her."

Bruce raised an eyebrow "Don't you think that is where Tony would look first? Since he doesn't have his sister with him I would say I don't think that he did it."

Thor finally spoke up "Then who did take the younger sister of the man of Iron?"

That is the million dollar question isn't it.

The nurse working at the front desk of the privately owned Kami Hospital was NOT having a good day. There was a huge pile-up downtown and lot of people had gotten injured. The Tokyo general hospital didn't have enough doctors on call so the overflow patients had come here. There had been chaos for a good three hours in her main lobby. Then there had been an… incident, at the Kitsune school and a trainee had come in seriously burnt. Jinenji, the head doctor and owner of Kami Hospital, was still working diligently on the human that had been rushed in here by the Western Lord a week ago. She had just woken up for the first time last night and Jinenji wasn't going to take any risks with her going into a coma again. The one good thing about her waking up for everyone else in the hospital was she finally shut up that annoying and crude sword that was with her. That thing had not stopped yelling the entire times the girl had slept. He kept cursing the fact that the human was not waking up, he probably just made it worse.

The nurse just had a feeling that her day was about to get worse. Her job was never boring working in a hospital that takes humans, demons, and half demons in as patients. There was not a lot she hadn't seen being rushed in that front door. So when the front door burst open with a bang she just looked up boredly. She could tell they were humans, well the woman with the dark red hair had very diluted demon blood in her but it was a small enough amount that she probably didn't know about it. The nurse's eyes widened a bit when she noticed that the group was American, not many of those come in.

She sighed as she saw none of them were injured; visitors, how annoying. Good thing she knew English. "Good Afternoon, how can I help you?"

A man with black hair started storming towards her but the man with the blonde hair held him back. The woman with the light red hair finally approached the nurse "Ah yes we would like to see one of your patients by the name of Kagome."

The nurse's eyes went wide, they wanted to see the human under the protection of the Western Lord? Before she could say anything the black haired one broke free of the blonde. He stormed up to her desk and slammed his hands down on the wooden desk. "I demand to see her!" He shouted. He seemed very desperate.

The blonde guy pulled him back again "I'm very sorry Miss. He just really wants to see her, he has been looking for her for seventeen years. I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Steve Rogers."

The nurse smiled slightly, he had very good manners. Not like most people that came through that front door "Well Rogers-san as much as I would like to help you I'm afraid that I can't. A very high profile name is supporting Higurashi-san and if your names aren't on the visiting list then I won't be able to let you through. I know for a fact that you four are not on the visiting list because that list is rather short and all the people on the list have come in already."

"Is there any possible way we could just see her for a moment? We simply want to confirm that she is the Kagome we are looking for." The dark red one said.

The nurse sighed "The only way for you to get into her room is for you to be accepted by a person on the list. Well that or getting her sponsor to put you on the list which would never happen. Sesshomaru-sama is not the most welcoming person if you know what I mean, and he seems very protective of Higurashi-san."

The light red spoke up "Hi, my name is Pepper Potts. Is there somebody on the list here that we could talk to? Can we please at least try?"

The nurse looked them over, they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt the patient. They just wanted to see her, she sighed. "Yeah her younger brother is with her right now, I'll page him down."

Tony was furious. He just wanted to see his sister! Now to find out that she has another brother, he's not the only one. In the back of his mind he made up his mind that no matter what he would not like this kid, not one bit. He watched the nurse as she picked up the phone "Higurashi Sota please report to the main desk. Higurashi Sota to the main desk." Then she turned back to us "He'll be right down. She just woke up last night so we are watching her carefully."

Pepper shifted nervously "What exactly happened to her?"

The nurse who had so far been pretty no emotions instantly showed her discomfort. "I'm not really sure if I should be the one to tell you. If anything it should be her brother or her doctor if they want to tell you." Tony glared at her slightly and she sighed "I can tell you that her family was attacked. Only her and her brother made it. She almost protected her brother with her life so the wounds her brother got were definitely less severe than they could have been. She is a brave girl."

Tony's eyes went wide, the Stark line must be cursed or something. Kagome had now lost two families. Before Tony could think down that road any further a teenager stepped out of the elevator already ranting. "Hinami-san if it is those three banshees come back to try and annoy my sister back into a coma they still are not allowed to see her. I mean really some friends they were, practically ignored her existence until they find out she's in the hospital."

The nurse, now known as Hinami giggled slightly "No Higurashi-Kun, it is not those three this time. When they try to visit I just immediately send them on their way. Along with the boy who likes to keep bringing health products to a hospital."

"Oh good it's not Hojo either, he kinda creeps me out. Well who wants to see Kagome this time?"

Hinami gestured to the four Americans openly staring at the young Japanese boy. Sota turned his gaze on the people gathered in the main hallway and had to hold in a fanboy squeal. It was freaking Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, and Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow. He didn't know the other one off the top of his head although she looked familiar. His jaw dropped open "No way, the Avengers want to see my sister?" then he couldn't hold him is fanboy, he admired the Avengers almost as much as his sister and Inuyasha. "That is so cool. Iron Man, Captain America, and the Black Widow are in the same room as me. How epic is this." He pulled a notebook and pen out of nowhere "Can I please get your autographs? I am such of fan of how you kicked alien butt!"

Steve blushed slightly, he didn't think he would every get used to having fans. He decided to humor the kid and he signed the piece of paper. Natasha decided to sign to hopefully get on the kid's good side. If he admired them enough hopefully he would let them in to see the girl.

Tony on the other hand just kept staring at the kid. This kid who he had decided he was going to hate was a major fan of his. He did not seem like the kind of kid to belong to a kidnapper family. He gave the kid a good look over. There was a cut on his cheek that was already starting to heal. He had a major black eye. He had noticed a definite limp when he was making his way to the front desk, favoring his left leg. He was wearing a tee-shirt so he could see the bandage that wrapped down his arm all the way to his elbow. The kid looked pretty beat up. How could he hate a kid that looks like that and was his fan on top of that? Tony let out a sigh, there went that plan. "If you want me to sign that you're going to have to put it down, I don't like being handed things."

Sota's eyes went wide and quickly put the notepad on the front desk. He watched in eager anticipation as Tony Stark signed his name. As soon as he was done he grabbed the notebook back and started memorizing the signatures. He had to be the luckiest boy alive ever. First he had an amazingly cool awesome sister like Kagome and now he has signatures from three of the six avengers. "Sweet, thank you so much." Then he got a more serious look on his face "Why do you guys want to see Kagome-Nee? She's not in trouble or anything is she because she is like totally a superhero like you guys. She is completely one of the good guys. I don't think Kagome is even capable of doing an evil act, it is just not in her nature."

Natasha narrowed her eyes "What do you mean? Why do you say your sister is a superhero?"

Sota's eyes widened, shoot. He had just assumed that if the Avengers had come to see his sister then they must have found out about her powers. Not that would be hard to do with what happened a week ago and everything. "Oh, um… Oops?" Sota said with a nervous shrug. "Well if you don't already know I'm just going to have to say totally ignore that superhero part?" he shifted a bit then said "So, really, why do you want to see my Nee-san then?"

When nobody answered for a bit Natasha took the reins "Kid do you know that Kagome may not be related to you?"

Sota's eyes went wide, how did they know? "Oh yeah, Kagome is adopted. Apparently my dad saved her from some bad guys when she was little. To keep her safe he brought her home with him. Dad and Mom tried to find her real family for a while but I guess they never did find them since Kagome is still with us. Oh well me now, Mom is gone, so is gramps. Dad died a while ago."

"D-do you know how old she was when your dad saved her?" Tony asked nervously. This sounded like it could really be her. Had he really finally found his little sister?

Sota looked up at Tony "Mom said that she was almost three or something like that. The only reason they knew her name was because she had on a bracelet that had her name on it."

Pepper stepped forward "Your name is Sota right?" when he nodded she continued "Well Sota we think that your sister is the long lost sister of Tony here."

Sota instantly looked at Tony and started comparing him to his sister. The facial features were a bit similar, they had the same color hair. Sota's eyes went wide when he saw Tony's eyes though, they were almost identical to Kagome's. Sota instantly went hyper "This is so cool! Yeah you have the same eyes as Nee-san. How cool is this, Kagome is related to Iron man! Totally get where Kagome gets her hero complex."

"So do you think we could see Kagome?" Steve asked him.

"Oh um… I would love to bring you up with Kagome awake and everything. We were really scared that she might not wake up, she lost a lot of blood. But um, I would have to call Sesshomaru-sama and ask him. He doesn't want anyone he doesn't approve of in Kagome's room. You know the whole secret agents type of thing. Which I know you aren't, but Sesshomaru-sama doesn't know that and well I don't really want to get on his bad side. Are you alright with me calling the top dog quick?"

When they nodded Sota pulled out his phone, Tony being the insanely curious person he is stopped him quickly and with a childish smirk said "Put it on speaker phone."

The same smirk appeared on Sota's face, "Can do, but you have to be absolutely silent. Sesshomaru-sama can be really scary when he wants to be." When the group nodded he pressed his number two speed dial.

It rang three times when an annoying and squeaky voice answered "You insolent little boy, what do you think gives you the privilege to call the great Sesshomaru-sama."

Sota rolled his eyes "Hello to you to Jaken. What did Sesshomaru-sama say about stealing his phone?"

The voice now registered as Jaken scoffed "My Lord is too busy to talk to the likes of you, you whelp."

Sota sighed "Jaken let me talk to Sesshomaru-sama please. It's about Kagome."

"I don't care what it's about. That girl can take care of herself, too much trouble if you ask me. Trouble always seems to find her wherever she goes. Now if it were up to me I would…"

He was interrupted by a deep voice in the background "Jaken, give me my phone. Now."

Jaken squeaked in terror "Yes Mi Lord, please forgive me Mi Lord."

There was a brief scuffle on the other side of the phone when Sesshomaru finally spoke up "Boy what did you call for."

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is a group here at the hospital that wishes to see Kagome. They don't want to harm her or anything. In fact we may have found Kagome's birth family."

"How many people wish to see this one's ward?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Four of them Sir. They are part of the Avengers." Sota still had that admiring tone in his voice.

There was a brief silence on the other end until Sesshomaru finally spoke up "This one gives you the authority to show them to her room. This Sesshomaru will be there by the end of the night now that she is awake. There is some things we need to talk about."

Sota smiled as did the Avengers "Thank you very much Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hnn. And next time boy, do not put me on speakerphone. This one does believe I had told you this before." Sesshomaru stated.

Sota's jaw dropped "How do you do that? Seriously, they didn't even make a noise."

"This one is simply better than you. Tell the Miko to expect my presence." Then without another word he hung up.

Sota hung up his phone while shaking his head "Well there you go, let's head up."

They all made their way to the elevator. Sota took the access key out of his pocket and swiped it, then he pressed the button for the top floor. While the elevator was going up Sota remembered the sword Magatsuhi that was extremely talkative and not in the best way. "Oh um, you guys know about non-human oriented things right?" Sota said in the most 'this is not an awkward conversation' voice he could muster.

Everyone looked at him "Do you mean things like Loki's scepter or the crazy aliens?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Sota laughed nervously "Well both actually, but in this case I guess it would be more like the scepter."

"Why do you bring this up?" Natasha asked, glaring slightly at Sota.

Sota rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well um, since I can't really prepare you for the oddness that is Magatsuhi I'll just tell you this. Just ignore the annoying talking sword in the corner of the room, he is extremely rude and if you talk to you him it just eggs him on."

Steve looked at the kid incredulously "What do you mean talking sword?"

"Well Kagome says that he is not nearly as bad as So'unga as that sword wants to actively take over the world. Kagome's sword just has a very bad attitude." Sota said, but before anyone could say anything else they made it to Kagome's room. Sota turned into the room with a smile "Hey sis, I'm back. Oo and I brought visitors."

They heard her before they saw her "Hey brat, took you long enough. I was getting bored being stuck in a room with Magatsuhi by myself. Almost wouldn't mind going back into that coma if he keeps talking like this." She gave a small giggle at the end. She sounded a bit week and tired, but she sounded good at the same time. "Who did you bring with you ya brat?"

"Sis, stop calling me brat. I'm fourteen now, I'm not a kid anymore." Sota whined.

Kagome laughed "If you keep whining like that you will always be a kid. Anyways you will always be a brat to me, my bratty little brother." Unknown to the Avengers she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sota responded with the same tongue sticking out. "Anyway you have four visitors, they are part of the Avengers."

Sota stepped to the side and the group walked in, they saw their first glimpse of Kagome. She had bandages wrapped around her head, arms, and torso. She looked like she had just gone through hell and had barely made it out alive, yet she looked happy. "Oh hello, nice to meet you. Not to sound ignorant or rude or anything like that… but who are the Avengers?"

Tony's jaw almost hit the ground "Who are the Avengers? How do you not know who the Avengers are? We are all over the news, we have action figures." When she showed no sign of recognition he continued "We saved New York from an alien invasion!"

That rang a small bell with her then "Oh yeah I heard about that. Yuka and Eri wouldn't stop talking about it and how a small group stopped it. So that must be you huh?" she gave a small sigh "Sorry, I've been really busy the past four years and didn't have time to stop and watch the news."

"Come on Kagome, I've told you about them like a hundred times. They are kick butt superheroes!" Sota exclaimed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Well then, what does a group of superheroes want with me?"

Now nobody really knew how to explain why they were there. They didn't want to upset the girl that just woke up out of a week-long coma. Just when Pepper stepped forwards to try to break the news gently a new voice yelled out irritably "Oh come on just spit it out you pathetic mortals. You are able to talk aren't you? Ugh all mortals just so annoying."

Kagome sighed "Magatsuhi be nice, please. I wake up to find you had been annoying the entire hospital all week, you aren't allowed to insult my guests." She turned back to the group in her room "I'm sorry about him, I'm still trying to teach him manners. It's well… it's not really working. He is just inherently rude."

"Stop apologizing for me wench, I can speak my mind without you correcting me all the time." Magatsuhi grunted disdainfully.

Everyone was staring at the sword leaning on the chair in the corner. Kagome was blushing slightly, she would never stop apologizing for this annoying sword. Tony spoke up "That sword is talking." He stated the obvious.

"Oh thank you for that obvious comment, I don't think I had noticed that I could talk. Thank you for telling me." Magatsuhi said sarcastically.

"Magatsuhi! I'm sorry about him, I really am. So um let's just ignore my talking sword and get back to my question, why are you here?" Kagome said.

Pepper stepped to Kagome's bed with a folder, she made sure to avoid the talking sword though. "We don't really know how to say this, but your brother tells us that you know your adopted is this right?" Kagome nodded looking at her and the other three. She looked back to Pepper and she continued "We believe that you are Tony's long lost sister. Your past and Tony's sister's past match up really well. Both names are Kagome." She handed the folder to Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the folder she was given and opened it slowly. In it was a bunch of newspaper clippings about a Kagome Stark. All about how a Kagome Stark went missing and could not be found anywhere. About how no ransoms were ever made. About how Kagome Stark was going to be considered dead with five years of not finding her. Kagome looked over at Tony who was looking very desperate for her to be his Kagome. The moment that she met his eyes she instantly believed him. They had the same eyes. A brief image flashed through her mind of Tony while he was a younger than the one standing in front of her. A memory.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked down "Oh, um… I-I don't know what to say." She took a deep breath and looked back up, she looked Tony right in the eyes "I believe you."

Now tears were forming in Tony's eyes. He found her, after seventeen years he finally found her. "Thank you." He said quietly. He didn't really know who he was thanking; Kagome, Fury, a higher force that allowed him to find her, all of the above?

That moment Kagome's doctor Jinenji came back into her large room. "Ah Kagome-chan you are still awake, good. Look you got more visitors that is nice. If you are feeling up to it do you think we could do some tests quickly?"

A broad grin appeared on her face "Sure thing Jinenji, I'm feeling better already. Not like I got much going on the rest of the day either, it will give me a chance to get away from this annoying sword." She said with a cheeky grin.

Sota burst out laughing "Annoying is right, he never shut up while you were sleeping. Honestly I think that he was just being loud and annoying to wake you up. He was secretly worried." He said conspiratorially.

Kagome smiled behind her hand and turned towards her sword "Ah Magatsuhi were you worried about little old me?"

"Huh I don't know where you would get a notion like that. Why would I care about you? The only reason I wanted you to wake up is because you are the only one who is able to wield me and I didn't feel like getting stuck in the same spot for eternity. Especially in a hospital of all places."

"Alright whatever you say Suhi." Kagome said slyly.

"Stop shortening my name wench!" he shouted out angrily.

"Awww but Suhi your name is just a mouthful. Just like Sessh's name, too long and they need to be shortened." Kagome said with a grin.

Sota's eyes widened "Ah speaking of Sesshomaru-sama he is coming to talk to you sometime today. He told me to tell you to expect him."

Kagome sighed "That old dog is coming over to see me huh? Well I guess we should get those test done then. Let's go Jinenji. I'll be back in a bit you guys."

Jinenji helped Kagome out of her bed and walked her slowly down the hall. Which left Sota alone in Kagome's room with three heroes, one demon sword, and a super hero's fiancé.

"So what happened to you two?" Tony asked quietly.

A frown came to Sota's face "Well you all know about aliens, but do you know about Youkai?"

"Youkai? What does that mean?" Steve asked confusedly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes "I've heard of them. They are demons that originated from Japan."

Sota nodded his head "Yeah but they aren't like demons from hell, though Kagome does know and is friends with the queen of hell. These demons are based off nature and animals, most of them nowadays just want to blend in with humans. But there is a rather large rebel group that stretches all over the world."

"What does that have to do with you and your sister?" Tony asked confused.

"Well I um, probably shouldn't say this. But you are Kagome's brother and you'll most likely want to get to know her so um. Kagome is really special. She was kinda born with a magical jewel in her body and it activated the magic in our family well. The well transported Kagome back 500 years to the feudal era. While she was there the jewel was bitten out of her body by a centipede demon. Well Kagome being just a normal high school girl she wasn't ready for demons and the feudal era.

"To sum up a four year long story, Kagome being the complete klutz that she is shattered the jewel with an arrow and the hundreds if not thousands of pieces went all over Japan. So the half demon that she was traveling with demanded that they collect all of the shards back up. So then Kagome and Inuyasha started traveling all over feudal era Japan collecting jewel shards. Kagome has a natural talent that she doesn't even realize that she has, once you meet her you just start liking her.

"Kagome then gathered a rag tag group of heroes. The first was Inuyasha. He was a half dog demon, at first he didn't really like Kagome so much as he was tolerating her. His dad was one of the Daiyoukai of the time and he had an affair with a human princess. Inuyasha's dad died protecting him the day he was born. So he was left to live with his mom in a human village. Only back then in the feudal era half-demons were looked down on by everybody. They were hated by humans because they were half –demon and they were hated by demons for being half-human. When Inuyasha's mom died when he was little the villagers kicked him out of the village. He was then left to fend for himself when he was only a child, which is like totally sad. Many years later he met and fell in love with Kikyo, she was a Miko. But their love was destroyed by Naraku as he made them think the other betrayed each other. One of Naraku's abilities is shapeshifting and he first made himself look like Inuyasha and mortally wounded Kikyo. Then he made himself look like Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha. Kikyo ended up pinning Inuyasha to a tree with an enchanted arrow that would make him sleep for eternity. Well that is until 50 years passed and Kagome showed up as the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome broke the arrow out of Inuyasha and they started working together ever since.

" Then There was Shippo, he was a fox demon. He was only eight but he helped out where he could, Kagome kinda adopted him in a way I guess. His father was murdered by the thunder brothers, two very nasty demons. Then there was Miroku, he was a monk. A very perverted Monk and a very good con-man. He had a cursed wind tunnel in his hand, put there by Naraku. I'll tell you about Naraku in a bit but back to Miroku. If Miroku didn't kill Naraku then the wind tunnel would continue to grow and kill him by sucking him into the wind tunnel, which was like a black hole. His dad was killed by the wind tunnel as well. Then there was Sango, she was a demon slayer. A very kick ass demon slayer. Naraku tricked her and her village. He took control of her little brother Kohaku and Kohaku was forced to kill the group he came with. He killed his own father, village members, and almost Sango herself. Then a horde of demons killed the rest of the village that Sango lived in. So just within a few hours Sango and her brother were the only people left alive in her village, only Kohaku was still under Naraku's control so he was lost to her as well. Sango also had a pet nekomata called Kirara. She could go from being a cute kitten to a giant saber-toothed tiger cat in a few seconds. That was the group that she traveled with.

"She also met a bunch of other people that fell for Kagome one way or another. There was Koga, he was a wolf demon. Originally he kidnapped Kagome because she was the only one who could see the jewel shards. But he very quickly fell in love with her and stated in front of Inuyasha and his entire tribe that Kagome was now his woman. Heehee Kagome hated when he talked like that but she liked him as a person. He was very loyal to his friends and family. Koga was also wronged by Naraku. Almost his entire tribe, all but his two closest followers, were led away while Koga was injured by the false promise of jewel shards. There were all immediately slaughtered by one of Naraku's incarnations. Some of the other prominent people she met was Jinenji, a shy and timid half horse demon who was abused by his village. Besides his mom Kagome was the first person to be nice to him. When I first talked to Jinenji he said the first thing he remembers about Kagome is she screamed in fright from a worm but not from him. I told him Kagome is just weird like that. She also met one of the four Daiyoukai of Japan. He just happened to be Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshomaru-sama is a full blooded dog demon, he is extremely old and powerful. They weren't allies at first, in fact the first time they met Kagome said he tried to kill her. Along with the next couple times they met along the next year or so. She also met the three that traveled with him; Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. Jaken is a very annoying imp, you heard him earlier. Rin was a human girl that Sesshomaru adopted. And Ah-Un is a two headed dragon."

"Who is this Naraku? He doesn't sound like a good guy." Natasha interrupted him.

Sota's eyes grew dark "He was the worst. He was an extremely evil half demon who wanted to control the world. He used to be a human bandit but then he made a deal with a horde of demons, they could eat him if he can use their bodies and powers. The demons devoured him and then merged together to make Naraku. Naraku wanted the jewel as well. You see when the Shikon jewel when whole is capable of granting any wish, but it taints that wish so much the original wish is lost. It can also majorly power-boost whoever or whatever it merges with. When it was shattered even the smallest shard could boost a person's power by tenfold. Just try and imagine what the entire jewel could do.

"You see Kagome is a Miko, a priestess with spiritual powers. Only she is able of keeping the jewel from tainting. Well now I think that Kagome got rid of the jewel, I think she destroyed it. You see Magatsuhi used to be inside the jewel. The jewel was originally made of the souls of Midoriko and him. They had been battling for dominance for hundreds of years. When Midoriko was ahead it would be pure. When Magatsuhi was ahead the jewel would become tainted. Kagome helped Midoriko beat Magatsuhi.

"Kagome's task of collecting the jewel shards, killing evil demons, and fighting Naraku took four long years. That is the reason that she hadn't heard of you, for the most part of the last four years she has been in the feudal era. She came back about a month ago saying that the final battle was finally going to happen and she didn't know what the end result was going to be. They had finally tracked down Naraku and they were going to gather all of their allies and kill him once and for all. Then a week ago, even with my poor spiritual powers I felt a ginormous flare of both spiritual and Yokai powers. I rushed outside just in enough time to see Kagome come flying out of the well house. Along with two dragon Youkai right behind her. One of them was white and green while the other was blue and black. The white and green one was Magatsuhi and was fighting with Kagome against the other dragon.

"I still don't know where that other dragon came from, maybe it was the last of Naraku's incarnations. Kagome and Magatsuhi fought their hardest but weren't able to save mom and gramps. The other dragon was about to get me when Kagome jumped in the way of the attack, taking it for me. It was then that Sesshomaru-sama showed up and killed the dragon within a few seconds, he really is super strong. Magatsuhi transformed into his humanoid form and together we rushed to the hospital. Magatsuhi had just enough of his own Yokai left without Kagome helping him to get into that chair there where he finally turned into a sword."

Sota looked at the group of people who were staring at him and he blushed "Well you probably don't believe me but it's the truth, the entire truth. If Magatsuhi the talking sword isn't enough proof for you I really don't know what to tell you."

They all just looked at him, it really was a crazy story. Finally Natasha spoke up "He's not lying, I can tell. So either he is telling the truth or he completely believes his story."

Before anyone could say anything they were interrupted "No, it's true. Not that it was his story to tell." Everyone jumped at Kagome's voice.

To everyone's surprise she was looking a lot better. The bandages were off of her head and you could see a small cut on her temple. It looked more than a week old though. The bandages were off her arms as well, there were slight burn marks on her arms but they didn't seem like they were going to scar or anything. Her torso was still wrapped up though.

"Sorry Nee-san I thought I would just tell them so you wouldn't have to. Plus you would have made it such a longer story as you were actually there." Sota said while rubbing the back of his head "But hey you're looking a lot better sis."

Kagome smiled slightly "Well now that I am awake my powers are able to heal me with how much they can. So yea less bandages! Just so you know Sota, Sesshy is going to be mad that you told outsiders about Youkai without his permission."

Then suddenly she went stiff and the voice the Avengers heard from the phone was right behind Kagome "You must learn to teach your brother how to hold his tongue Miko."

Kagome laughed nervously "Sorry Sessh, I wasn't in the room to shut him up. I was getting a check-up. But hey meet Tony my older brother, guess what it looks like heroism runs in the family."

Sesshomaru stepped into the room and into the Avengers line of sight, he was an intimidating person. He had cold golden eyes, long silver hair not a strand out of place. He was wearing a white suit with a yellow and red tie. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. "Miko why must you always be so cheeky?"

Kagome broke out into a grin "Because I know you secretly love it Sessh. People just need to look beyond your icy wall of Sesshomaru-ness."

Sesshomaru let go a small sigh "As usual you butcher English, do we need to do any more lessons."

Kagome froze "NO! I mean it is not necessary Sessh. I assure you I butcher it on purpose. No more etiquette lessons needed, they are so boring." It looked like he was going to say something but Kagome just kept going "The lessons that we can continue from back then are my sword lessons. Magatsuhi won't get off my back about only being able to be wielded by an ignorant little girl who doesn't even know how to hold a sword."

Sesshomaru smirked "This one does not know if you can get passed your klutziness to be able to wield a sword."

Kagome hid a grin, it looked like Sesshomaru wanted his ego stroked "Oh but Sesshomaru I don't want to find somebody else to train me. I mean you are the best swordsman in the world. I mean you didn't earn your name by playing Mr. nice guy."

Steve turned to Sota "What does his name mean?"

Sota grinned at him "It means Destruction of life. Yeah he definitely earned that name back in the feudal era. I heard that he destroyed an entire human army because they were in the way and he didn't want to walk around them. I've seen him with that sword of his, it is really impressive."

Tony muttered to Pepper "You know I think Kagome would get along with Darcy rather well." Steve and Natasha hear it though and all four of them nodded together. They both badly butchered the language.

"Very well Miko we will continue your training in a week, you should be well enough by then should you not?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded eagerly "Yup! Jinenji said at the rate I am healing I will be able to get out of the hospital in three days. Can't wait to get out of here, no offence to Jinenji but I hate hospitals."

"Then in one week time you will report to my mansion to finish your training. It is in the same spot as my castle used to be, we had to downsize a bit as people kept trying to destroy it." Sesshomaru said while walking away.

Kagome stopped him with a shriek though. "Sesshomaru wait! I don't know how to get there in the modern days. In the feudal era I could probably do it with my eyes closed with how many playdates Rin and Shippo had. But now? No, the landscape has changed a lot in the past 500 years you know."

"You are always troublesome you know that?" when Kagome nodded her head with a grin he continued "Very well I will send Jaken to come pick you up at your Shrine. Ah speaking of that do not worry about the Shrine. I am having people fix it up as we speak and I bought it so you don't have to worry about losing it."

Kagome sighed in relief "Thank you very much Sesshomaru. I really appreciate it."

Sesshomaru simply walked out the door with an "Hnn."

Kagome always wanting to have the last word shouted out "Look the icy cold Sesshomaru does have a heart."

They heard a brief chuckle before the elevator doors shut.

Kagome turned back to the group in her room "So…"

Sota barked out a laugh "We'll leave you and Tony alone so you can talk. I'll bring these three back to the Shrine with me. We can help with fixing up the shrine. I'll see you tomorrow sis."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile "Thanks brat."

As soon as the elevator doors closed once again Tony turned to look at Kagome and he smiled "Kagome, you have no idea how glad I am that I found you."


End file.
